


Birthday

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They spoil him in stereo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



Joe wonders if maybe he's dying and no one has told him the bad news yet.

Gai and Don have laid out an impressive spread for him. All his favorite foods, even ones he hasn't told them he loves yet. Wine and candles and all the extravagances he never needs, but always silently appreciates.

They sit with him as he eats, sampling here and there, and he tries not to take notice of the hands on each of his knees, tries to just eat and enjoy watching them as they talk across the table in front of him.

When he's done, when he sets his fork and napkin down on his plate in happy defeat, they both share a look that makes Joe raise an eyebrow. He feels the hands on his knees grip a bit harder, and then, slowly, they start to slide.

Joe doesn't know how Don and Gai can be in such perfect synch, but somehow they manage it, both of them looking at him just as their hands reach the highest point of the inseam of his jeans.

"Happy Birthday."

Joe feels their fingers lace together over his crotch. His hips lift slightly.

"Happy Birthday, Joe-san."


End file.
